The present invention relates to a relay unit, for example, to an in-vehicle relay unit in which a plurality of relays are assembled in a housing.
Conventionally, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-237558 discloses a power-circuit breaking relay unit. In the power-circuit breaking relay unit, a plurality of accommodation parts are formed in a case having an open upper surface and in each of the accommodation parts a relay is independently accommodated, a cover is provided in order to close the open upper-surface part of the case, an opening is formed in an upper-surface open edge of the case and/or the cover such that a connection member connected to a connection terminal of each relay is projected, the open part of the case is closed by the cover while the connection member connected to the connection terminal of the relay is projected from each opening, and an attachment part attached to a fixed part is formed in an outside surface of the case.
However, in the power-circuit breaking relay unit where the power-circuit breaking relay unit is connected to an external circuit, it is necessary to separately prepare and electrically connect the resistor. Therefore, there is a problem that connection work becomes troublesome to degrade workability. The present invention has been devised to solve the problems described above, and an object thereof is to provide a relay unit in which the electric connection work is simplified.